


Will These Hands Ne'er Be Clean?

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only lasts a moment, but it lasts a lifetime. And then you have to deal with the immediate consequences first.</p><p>(Or the missing scene for Episode 10; Matt's thoughts and actions in that important moment when everything with Reyes and Frank comes to a head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will These Hands Ne'er Be Clean?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS SCENE. 
> 
> Basically my scene of some of the time between the end of the shooting, and Foggy and Matt's conversation. A careful rewatch - and rewatch, and rewatch - lead me to notice that Matt has blood on his hands and cane during that conversation. So this is how I think it got there. 
> 
> Title isn't exactly subtle, but if you're not aware it's a line from Laby Macbeth's Act 5, Scene 1 speech in Macbeth.

‘But please. I don’t give a shit about my job anymore. I just wanna keep my-’

Shick, shick. Matt’s head snaps up at the distinctive sound that breaks into Reyes’ impassioned pleading.

‘-family safe.’  _ Gun _ .  _ Aimed at her. Aimed at  _ us .

‘Get down!’ Matt roars, shoving Foggy one way as he grabs Karen and pulls her down the other. He’s too late though, the scent of blood filling his nostrils, combining with Foggy’s faint cry to create a bleak picture.

But it’s not the only blood in the room Matt can smell in the room. Reyes is bleeding, her cry as faint as Foggy’s. Matt’s on the ground now, covering Karen’s head and trying to stay as flat as possible until the shooting stops.

Moments pass like eons, the smashing of glass forming a macabre symphony with the thundering pound of the firing gun and the pinging of bullets that never seems to end. But what Matt’s not hearing is nearly as loud - Reyes’ heart no longer pounds in her chest, a endless silence where there was once life.. Karen’s heart, at least, is frantic under him, matching Foggy’s… and his, to be honest.

With a final pitiful noise, a last window pane breaks and the bullets stop, leaving behind a silence nearly as smothering as the symphony was. Matt’s ears are still ringing with the noise, the pounding of his own heart nearly drowning out everything else. Slowly, he starts to rise, half because he needs to but half to allow Karen to rise herself. He’s careful to still stay low just in case Frank - and who else could it be but Frank? - decides to return to take out Tower, who’s slowly rising himself.

Foggy’s pained groan is low but it cuts into the silence and at Matt’s heart. ‘Foggy?’ he cries, crawling off Karen and in the direction of his friend. ‘Foggy?’

Another soft groan is his only reply. Though Matt can pinpoint Foggy’s location to the inch, the weakened pounding of his heart combining with the scent of his blood to form a blaze in his world on fire, he crawls towards him. Only a part of it is keeping up the act of the blind man; Matt’s still terrified to rise.

He hits Foggy’s side in seconds and feels over him, not surprised to notice he’s curled in on himself in pain. ‘Foggy, are you hurt?’

‘Matt?’ Relief floods Matt at the sound of Foggy’s voice; no matter how awful things between them has been recently, it’s always a joy to hear him. ‘Shoulder,’ he grits out and Matt moves his hands to Foggy’s left shoulder.

Outside the room a thumping chorus of footsteps draws closer, radios crackling with calls for ambulances and police. But Matt doesn’t need to focus on that, he’s got Foggy to deal with. Carefully, he puts pressure on the wound, ignoring the feeling of Foggy’s blood now staining his hands.

If Matt weren’t worried sick about his friend, he might appreciate the literal representation of the metaphor of his life right now. ‘It’s okay Foggy, help is coming.’ He tilts his head towards Karen, crawling up behind them. ‘Karen?’

‘I’m fine,’ she whispers. ‘Shit,  _ Foggy _ .’

‘Reyes!’ a man’s voice calls from outside, moments before the footsteps Matt heard earlier reach the door. At least five people, all armed, and all of them here too late to do anything. ‘Oh f-’

‘Get an ambulance here now!’ Matt interrupts, not caring about the body on the desk right now.

Two more people, a man and a woman, arrive, the scent of gauze and disinfectant that hangs around him cutting into the blood that’s been Matt’s world for hours now. The woman is at Foggy’s side in an instant, pulling on gloves before pushing Matt aside to take over.

Dazed, Matt allows himself to be pushed back by her, then pulled back by Karen. She places a long, thin stick in his hands and it takes him a moment to recognise it as his cane. Then she pats his shoulder, a tiny return of the affection they once shared.

‘He’ll be okay,’ she whispers.

‘God, I hope so,’ Matt prays and tries to swallow the guilt. This, all of this, is his fault. If he’d not gotten them involved in this case…

Well, Foggy wouldn’t have a bullet hole in his shoulder.

Slowly he rises to his feet and allows Karen to guide him out, broken glass crunching under his feet. More people are flooding into the room,

Oh God, what has he done?

Oh God, what has Frank done?

Resolve floods Matt. He has to find Frank, has to stop him before anyone else gets hurt or worse…

And he knows just where to start looking.


End file.
